Sometime Around Midnight
by BandGeek99
Summary: In a bar, four years later, they meet again. Memories flood them and she finally remembered who she loved. Kyoru songfic, "Sometime Around Midnight" by Airborne Toxic Event. Use your imagination a teency bit.


Sometime Around Midnight – by BandGeek99

**I was listening to the radio the other night and I heard the song "Sometime Around Midnight" by Airborne Toxic Event. As I listened to the lyrics, they made me think of this. I hope you don't mind that I played with the story a bit. I like the song and it make me think of Kyo and Tohru.**

**I don't own Furuba! Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

It was eleven thirty PM and Kyo Sohma sat on a barstool with a glass of Bourbon. He'd been off to college in America and had just recently returned home.

Home. He hadn't been there in so long. It was kind of thorny for him to be home when he hadn't seen Tohru in four years… and especially when her memories of their love had been erased.

"Hey, Kyo, dude, lighten up! Come on, let's get some girls!" his American friend Gregg suggested, a Bud Lite grasped firmly in his hand. His handsome face was plastered with a grin and his red-and-brown hair was arranged carefully into disarray.

Kyo shook his head. "Nah, I'll hang here, thanks."

Gregg shrugged. "Suit yourself! Hey, look, a ten just walked through the door!"

Kyo looked over and saw a young woman with big, cerulean eyes and long brown hair. She wore a white dress that clung attractively to her beautiful figure.

His jaw dropped. "Tohru," escaped his lips and he almost dropped his Bourbon.

_And it starts, sometime around midnight.  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
for a minute or two.  
As you stand, under the bar lights.  
And the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while.  
_**_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile._**_  
And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her for a while._

He didn't know how long he stood there, shocked at her obliviousness of him. The song played some song with a dominant piano part. And when she smiled it was all his memories coming back to him. Happy memories… and the sad. It was sad that she didn't remember him the way he remembered her.

_But you know that she's watching.  
She's laughing, she's turning.  
She's holding her tonic like a cross._

She looked over at him and smiled widely as she picked up a drink. The brunette turned and talked to all sorts of people, most of whom Kyo didn't know.  
_  
The room's suddenly spinning.  
She walks up and asks how you are.  
So you can smell her perfume.  
You can see her lying naked in your arms._

Kyo couldn't do anything in the moment she walked towards him. The room spun into a blur and all he could see was his drink and her, her smile, her eyes, the memories. They all ran over him like a MACK truck.

"Hello, Kyo-kun," she said with a smile. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It has been."

"It's nice to see you," she commented as she sat down next to him. "How've you been?"

"G-good," he managed. A draft from the constantly opening and closing door blew through the bar, blowing the scent of her perfume into his mind and reminded him of the night before she forgot him all together. "College was good. I never thought I'd be able to go before." He played with his juzu bracelet out of mere habit. Why he still wore it, he wasn't sure he'd ever know. "I kinda missed you, y'know? Did you ever go out with that damn rat or his he still with that Machi chick?"

She shook her head happily. "No, Yuki-kun and I never went out. He and Machi-chan are considering getting married."

"I'm not surprised," Kyo said, scoffing slightly. "They've been together since ever. I wonder if Akito'll let him." He laughed. "Or is the Witch of the West finally dead?"

Tohru's face suddenly became pale and her eyes widened slightly. "A-akito-san i-is still a-alive. Sh-she, er, she did throw a fit and- and…"

Kyo put his glass on the counter. "Oh, my God, I'm sorry I brought it up!"

"I'm s-so-sorry, Kyo-kun, I-I just… She hit Yuki hard and- and- he went to the ho-hospital, and, erm, well, his-his face might be scarred."

Kyo wondered if this was really the reason she'd begun to cry into a napkin. All he could do was hand her napkins and try to help her feel better.

_And so there's a change, in your emotions.  
And all these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind.  
Of the curl of your bodies,  
like two perfect circles entwined.  
And you feel hopeless and homeless  
and lost in the haze of the wine._

"I-I remember, Kyo-kun! I can remember now! H-h-how Akito-san made me have m-my memories all erased! Kyo!" She was bawling by now and launched herself into him.

He rubbed her back. "Sh… It's okay… Everything's gonna be fine… It's alright…" He wasn't very good at the whole comforting thing, but he had to admit he was doing alright this time.

They stayed like that for a while, Kyo not caring that his shirt got runny mascara on it. _She remembers…_ That was his only thought for a while until she let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo, I've gotten makeup on your shirt!" she exclaimed. "If you'd like I can wash it!"

"Nah, that's okay," he said, waving a hand. "I hated this shirt anyway."

She smiled through her makeup-run face. "You sure hate a lot of things, Kyon-Kyon."

He narrowed his eyes. "What have I told you people about calling me that?"

She laughed as he ordered two wines and handed a glass to her before raising his own. "To the memories."

"Cheers," she said and clinked her glass to his.

After he'd had several shots she reached over and hugged him. "I missed you, Kyo-kun."

"Yeah. Me too," he replied and held her.

She pulled away after a minute and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go."

_Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
But she makes sure you saw her.  
She looks right at you and bolts.  
As she walks out the door,  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes.  
Oh and when your friends say,  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

She got up, waved goodbye, and approached a tall man with brown hair sticking up like some kind of wild, furry animal on his head, chocolate eyes, and tan skin. He smiled at her and she managed a weak one back before he led her towards the door.

She glanced back at the red-headed Sohma and threw him a tearful smile before bolting out the door.

The man she was with looked stunned for a moment before he actually followed her.

Kyo groaned and his face fell, eyes wide with the shock that she'd leave so fast.

"Hey, dude, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Gregg said, taking the vacant stool beside his friend.

_Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
And you're too drunk to notice,  
that everyone is staring at you.  
You just don't care what you look like,  
the world is falling around you._

Kyo ignored the American and stumbled out the door before running onto the sidewalk and screaming to the heavens, "Why? Why did you let her remember, but leave me again? WHY?!" He broke down into slow, heavy sobs, as he leaned against a convenient streetlight. He was too drunk to care that people were staring. His world was slowly but surely falling apart before him, he was convinced.

000

NEXT DAY…

Kyo crawled out of bed and rubbed his eyes, still tired from a small hangover. He leaned back on his hands to try to remember what had happened the night before that caused him to drink so much.

Tohru. Her memories. Her leaving him. _"Ah, crud,"_ he thought before stumbling into the bathroom to clean himself up.

As he ate a small bowl of some shredded cardboard or something, he made a decision.

_You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You know that she'll break you in two._

He had to see her. It didn't matter if it killed him inside. He had to see her.

Kyo got up so fast he nearly knocked the chair over and slid on his sneakers as fast as he could before running out the door and down the road towards where Kagura told him that Tohru was living.

He knocked a few times before the brunette from before answered. "Can I help you?" he asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Is a Tohru Honda here?"

"Naw, man, she broke up with me last night and headed to this Sohma's house."

"Which Sohma?" Kyo asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh, I think it was, like, Hatsuharu and Isuzu," the brunette guy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you," Kyo said and then ran down the steps.

He reached the doorstep of Rin and Haru's house out of breath. Barely having the energy to do hit, he reached up and knocked three times on the door before a disheveled Rin opened it. "Oh, it's Kyo. What do you want?"

"Is Tohru there?" he panted.

"Sure. Oh, yeah, come in." The former horse went upstairs as Kyo stood awkwardly inside the door.

A few moments later a sleepy looking Tohru came down the stairs, almost falling over her own two feet. "Kyo-kun?" she asked before stifling a yawn.

"Yeah. Look, um, I needed to talk to you."

She simply looked at him.

"I never really wanted to have them erase your memories. I pretty sure then, but I'm positive now. I love you. I don't wanna screw this up, cuz it's the one thing in my life that I'm sure about." He looked at the floor. _"Jeez, I suck at this,"_ he thought.

Tohru smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Kyo."

**000**

**Done done! It might have sucked towards the end, but overall, I'm proud of it. I shall now post it for the world to see and review!!**

**Laterz,**

**:BANDGEEK:**


End file.
